


кимпаб, паэлью и звезду с неба

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Food Trucks, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Genderswap, Getting Together, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Romance, female miya atsumu, female suna rintarou, horny suna, minor atsuiwa, osamu has a leg fetish, other female characters - Freeform, suna is part of olympic team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Когда Осаму встретил Суну.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	1. свободный день

**Author's Note:**

> во-первых, олл оф э садден все песни roxette были про гетную осасуну.  
> во-вторых, написано на промпты SunaOsaWeek2020 как связный текст из семи частей в одной вселенной.  
> в-третьих, рейтинг сразу стоит на весь текст авансом.  
> <3

Во всём была виновата Ацуму. Она всегда была виновата: прежде всего в том, что родилась с Осаму в один день, ходила в ту же школу, жила с ним под одной крышей и более того — в одной комнате, носила ту же фамилию и то же лицо. И поэтому, конечно, сегодня тоже вся вина лежала именно на ней. Неважно, что Осаму на матч отправила мама, у которой внезапно образовались дела. Неважно, что он особо и не сопротивлялся. В конце концов, билет-то маме втюхала всё та же Ацуму, ну и вообще. Это она решила играть в волейбол всю жизнь. Если б не решала ничего такого, Осаму бы не ходил с некоторой регулярностью по спортивным стадионам и не смотрел на то, как разнообразные женские волейбольные команды пытаются выдрать друг у друга победу.

Обычно Осаму просто смотрел матч.

Сегодня он смотрел на спортсменку.

И понял-то не сразу, что следит не совсем за общим ходом игры. Просто в какой-то момент все закричали, подхватились, захлопали и сквозь общий гвалт до Осаму дошло, что у Гиен случилась ас-подача и они добрались до решающего очка в сете. Кто подавала, Осаму узнал тоже из шума вокруг (Сакуса, конечно, Сакуса); сам он не видел. Он видел, как блокирующая Райдзин чуть не всем телом вытянулась к летящему мячу, но и того не хватило. Видел, как потом она наклонялась и вытирала пот со лба. Высокая, гибкая, с торчащими из короткого каре волосами.

Гиены взяли сет. Осаму похлопал, попытался показать Ацуму большой палец со своего места — вроде бы она даже разглядела. Или нет. Он не заметил. Как та самая блокирующая подходит к командной скамейке и стукает себя по икрам — заметил, а отреагировала ли на него сестра, прошло мимо.

Фанкамный глаз, сказал бы сейчас Акааши. Акааши был большим специалистом: он после всех матчей Гиен мог разложить на мельчайшие детали каждое движение Бокуто, расписать, почему они были именно такими, а не какими-либо ещё, и прям сразу между делом нарисовать идеальную страницу в мангу на основе тех же движений. Осаму никогда не понимал, как у него получается не видеть весь общий фон мельтешащей перед глазами игры, а фокусироваться на самой важной для него волейболистке.

Нет, даже после пяти сетов Осаму бы не смог нарисовать ту блокирующую или обстоятельно рассказать, как она вела игру. Просто всё остальное он запомнил ещё хуже, вот и всё. Как-то само так вышло.

Выиграли Райдзин, подходить к Ацуму теперь было немного страшно, но если бы не подошёл, потом прилетело бы ещё хуже. Осаму спустился с трибуны, нашёл её — злую, взмокшую и уже пытающуюся найти ошибки в действиях каждой участницы команды. На него Ацуму едва взглянула, только сунула какую-то свою толстовку и спросила, на машине ли он. Конечно, Осаму был на машине и, конечно, она сразу объявила, что поедет с ним — дела семейные, вот это всё. Не впервой уже такое случалось.

Пока Ацуму остывала в душе и переодевалась, на улице обнаружилось светлое окно комбини недалеко от заднего входа, а в комбини — горячие никуманы и последний на сегодня большой онигири с тунцом и ветчиной. Онигири Осаму умял сразу, почти что не отходя от кассы, булки сунул в пакет.

Как так вышло, что вроде весь матч глядел-глядел и не нагляделся достаточно, чтобы хотя бы номер запомнить?

Он дошёл до машины, вытащил себе никуман и вдруг понял, что автобус команды Райдзин припаркован совсем недалеко. Ацуму прибежала почти одновременно с тем, как на парковке нарисовалась весёлая ватага Райдзин в форменных ветровках. Смеялись, шумели, обрывками разговора донесло какие-то радостные планы. Осаму разблокировал двери, чтобы Ацуму сразу залезла внутрь, а сам замешкался. Волейболистка с торчащим тёмным каре держалась чуть позади, не торопилась залезть в автобус в первых рядах. Одну руку грела в кармане, второй держала телефон.

— Саму, приём.

Осаму открыл дверь со стороны водителя, на секунду задержался снова — сел в итоге тогда, когда чуть сутулая фигура блокирующей последней пропала за шторками автобуса. Ацуму сразу врезала ему под дых. Поделом, на самом-то деле, но Осаму немедленно отвесил ей щелбан в ответ. Всё ещё её вина.

— Ты меня поддержать пришёл или на незнакомых женщин пялиться, — пробубнила Ацуму. 

— Тебя, тебя, просто интересно же, кто тебя красиво блокал, — пробормотал Осаму с показным равнодушием и на всякий случай ещё попытался спрятаться за надкушенный никуман. Должно было прозвучать дежурным комментарием, ничего особенного. Не первый раз он ходил на матчи Ацуму, в школе так вообще сам играл и иной раз успешнее, чем она. Просто Осаму бросил, а она нет — не повод же никогда и никак не комментировать происходившее в игре.

Должно было прозвучать так, но Ацуму, вестимо, уже успела проследить за направлением его взгляда, и брови её мгновенно взлетели вверх, а рука сжалась в кулак.

— Ты, — фыркнула она сильно громче, чем Осаму предпочёл бы. — Познакомить?

— Нет, — сразу же отрезал он. 

Ацуму пожала широкими плечами:

— Ну и дурак. Мы, эээ, в принципе хорошо общаемся.

Осаму воззрился на неё с немым изумлением, совершив тем самым однозначную и бесповоротную тактическую ошибку. Ацуму воспользовалась перерывом в работе его программного обеспечения и выхватила никуман.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя есть друзья? — уточнил Осаму, пока выезжал с парковки. Ацуму запихала никуман в рот практически целиком и показала ему средний палец:

— Побольше чем у тебя, зануда.

Осаму недоверчиво покачал головой. Не то чтобы хоть кому было сложно иметь больше друзей, чем у него; он всю жизнь общительностью совершенно не отличался. Другое дело, что при всей своей активной социальной жизни Ацуму обычно не вызывала у людей желания с ней сблизиться.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на то, как Ацуму жуёт, в надежде узнать какие-нибудь детали. Обычно происходило обратное, но видимо сегодня по всем фронтам был необычный день в жизни Мии Осаму.

— В олимпийской вместе будем, — наконец пояснила Ацуму. Осаму кивнул в надежде, что здесь они сейчас и остановятся. Но куда там.

— А что, а что, — Ацуму ткнула его пальцем в щёку, — понравилась Суна тебе, да?

Суна, подумал Осаму. Суна из Райдзин. Он ничего не ответил, сделал вид, что интересуется сугубо дорогой, а разговаривать сейчас не в тему будет, но Ацуму не зря с ним вместе выросла — никто лучше неё не распознавал, когда Осаму действительно важно сконцентрироваться, а когда он просто пытается сбежать от диалога. Подождала немного; как миновали светофор, предприняла новую попытку:

— Давай всё-таки познакомлю.

— Нет, — заново отрезал Осаму. Ацуму надулась, полезла в телефон. Тишина, впрочем, оказалась недолгой: очень быстро на экране смартфона возник спортивный сайт с обзором сегодняшнего матча и она принялась во весь голос зачитывать комментарии про Гиен. Иногда косилась глазом в его сторону и нарочито громко, с издёвкой читала про блоки Райдзин. Осаму неустанно повторял — не отвлекай, я на дорогу смотрю; и Ацуму закатывала глаза от всей души.

— Может, всё-таки познакомить? — повторила она, когда устала читать и перешла к мобильной игрушке.

— Отстань, — в стотысячный раз ответил Осаму.

Дома он пробил в гугле: Суна Ринтаро, почти их ровесница, январская. На пять сантиметров выше Ацуму и на три — Осаму. Даже на официальной фотографии из гугла красивая до полной пустоты в голове. Центральная блокирующая EJP Райдзин, команда базируется в Нагано. Ацуму бы сказала — если ты искал знак для открытия франшиз в других городах, то это он; но Ацуму всегда была во всём виновата и к здравым советам непригодна, так что Осаму просто закрыл браузер и собрался забыть случайное помутнение.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 2 - комбини

Реклама Олимпийских игр была везде — как будто Олимпиада и не была главным событием года в любом случае, независимо от количество приложенных маркетологами усилий и вбуханных в продвижение денег. Ролики про Олимпиаду крутили по телевизору чаще, чем рекламу последних фильмов про Мстителей, а количество билбордов на улицах могло легко потягаться (и даже победить) с количеством билбордов, посвящённых финальным концертам Араши. Наверное, Осаму никогда не замечал, сколько на самом деле рекламы вокруг, пока вся она не слилась в едином спортивном порыве. Если её предметом не были сами игры, Олимпиада напоминала о себе лицами радостно улыбающихся спортсменов на упаковках, экранах и щитах.

Пиво — и то продавалось с каким-нибудь олимпийским лозунгом. И чипсы к пиву. Нет, правда, Осаму мог бы заключить пари на то, что заполнит свою потребительскую корзину товарами, никак не связанными с играми, и проиграл бы с треском.

Он всё ждал чего-нибудь вроде штампа “Мия Ацуму рекомендует” на банках с консервированным тунцом. Или хуже — того, что как-нибудь зайдёт в магазин, а с полки на него посмотрит его собственное, но женское лицо. Отец исправно спрашивал, не хочет ли Осаму развить бизнес через медийное присутствие любимой сестры. Осаму исправно отвечал, что только через свой труп. Или сестры. Второе, конечно, предпочтительнее.

По привычке ждал подставы от Ацуму, а подстава пришла, откуда и не подумал бы никогда.

Они с Ацуму вместе торчали в токийском комбини; она недавно переехала для усиленных тренировок со сборной, Осаму пригнал по ресторанным делам. Открытие столичной точки сейчас, наверное, было той ещё авантюрой, учитывая, как росли цены на аренду в Токио, но с другой стороны — проходимость и посещаемость же тоже должны были вырасти. Хотелось верить в хорошее. Ацуму вот уже рисовала себя в мечтах с медалью на шее, можно и Осаму побыть таким же оптимистом.

Ацуму ковырялась в мороженом, читала составы на этикетках и ныла, что Сакуса отвратительно на неё влияет, чем она заслужила такое соседство ещё и в сборной. Осаму слушал вполуха, поддакивал в нужных местах (иногда, кажется, ошибался и получал за то длинноногого пинка). Рассеянно водил рукой по забитым яркими упаковками полкам и пытался понять, чего же душа просит именно сейчас. Пива, понятное дело, но пиво уже бряцало по металлической корзинке. Вспомнилось, как для выпускной анкеты в школе написал, как переживает, что не сможет решить, чем поужинать последний раз в жизни.

Что там последний раз, тут бы с едой для случайной посиделки определиться.

К пиву шмякнулись чипсы, потом начос. Две шоколадки. Осаму сделал пару шагов в сторону стенки для охлаждённых продуктов и замер. Развесёлая упаковка желешек обещала восьмую желешку бесплатно в подарок к стандартным семи. Под рекламным баннером теоретически прятался код на лотерею для выигрыша чего-то там со звездой желейной рекламы.

Звезда желейной рекламы Суна Ринтаро смотрела на него внимательными, чуть прищуренными глазами слева от рекламного баннера. Суну не портили ни гугл, ни википедия, так что отпечатанная на пластиковой пачке желешек фотография тоже отправила Осаму немного в нокаут — эффект неожиданности тоже сыграл свою роль, конечно, но если бы он просто удивился, встретив здесь фото блокирующей Райдзин и по совместительству соратницы Ацуму по сборной, то отошёл бы почти мгновенно.

Осаму слишком хорошо помнил, как сет за сетом, мяч за мячом его глаз цеплялся за Суну и её движения по корту. Внезапно захотелось сходить на все-все-все матчи сборной, и Ацуму бы, вероятно, его убила за то, что её-то он был готов спокойно смотреть по телевизору из своей онигиришной.

Если повезёт, то из токийской точки. 

— Ты такие не любишь, — сказала Ацуму, вынырнув рядом и сунув в корзинку Осаму своё мороженое. — О! Сунарин! 

Ацуму схватила желешки и покрутила упаковку во все стороны.

— Поверить не могу, что у неё рекламный контракт случился раньше меня, — разочарованно протянула она. — Саму, ты прикинь, тут даже лотерея на автограф. Тоже мне айдолка.

Осаму отобрал желешки и вчитался. Нет, ну естественно он не собирался участвовать ни в какой лотерее, глупости какие. Просто вчитался.

Он действительно не любил желе — оно входило в тот крошечный набор штук съедобных, но противных ему на вкус или консистенцию. И всё равно Осаму кинул их в корзинку. Может быть, он хотел позлить Ацуму. Может быть, совсем чуточку ему было интересно, что гипотетически нравится Суне Ринтаро.

Расплатившись, вышли на улицу в тёплую летнюю ночь, Ацуму сразу выхватила мороженое и плюхнулась на один из пластиковых стульев рядом с комбини. Рекламный плакат над её головой предлагал специальные олимпиадные бенто, собранные членами баскетбольной сборной. Осаму сел с угла так, чтобы плакат не мозолил глаза.

— Я же говорю, — хихикнула Ацуму и вдогонку за мороженым вскрыла одну из пивных банок, — давай познакомлю.

Осаму разложил желешки по столу и размышлял, какую лучше попробовать первой. Все казались не очень привлекательными просто из-за своей желейности, но хотя бы он мог строго отранжировать вкусы.

— Нет, — традиционно повторил он. — Не надо.

— То есть, ты лучше купишь сто невкусных штук на автограф, — протянула Ацуму, и он кивнул:

— Ага.

Не купит, конечно. Осаму в школе прошёл стандартную фанатскую фазу с постером Гёрлс Дженерейшн на стене, так что со всем знанием дела мог говорить: это другое. Суна совсем не производила на него впечатления знаменитости, для встречи с которой стоило и хотелось во что бы то ни стало собирать крышечки от кока-колы.

Не купит, но и не согласится знакомиться, потому что сама Ацуму как повод для знакомства уже отягчающее обстоятельство, а с Суной Ринтаро есть ещё и Нагано. Осаму как-то пробил по карте от нечего делать: на машине шесть часов минимум, плюс вариативный хвост. Хвост удлинялся или укорачивался в зависимости от дорожной ситуации, но и шести часов было достаточно для осознания нулевых перспектив. Синкансен шёл вроде слегка побыстрее, но ещё и стоил как недельный запас риса в “Онигири Мия”.

— Ты даже не разговаривал с ней не разу, — надев своё проницательное лицо, заявила Ацуму. Было бы что проницать. Действительно не разговаривал и вряд ли будет. — А уже сохнешь.

Осаму пнул её под столом, попал ступнёй по ножке стула и чуть не перевернул Ацуму вместе с ним.

Виноградная желешка оказалась не очень ужасной, особенно если запрокинуть голову назад и выдавить почти всю в рот сразу, проглотить тоже в один присест и потом залить кирином. Осаму вскрыл чипсы, Ацуму поёжилась от того, как он мешал сладкие снэки с солёными, но всё равно утащила себе и горсть чипсов, и оранжевую желешку, вроде бы со вкусом манго.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я ради твоего счастья предлагаю? — Ацуму подозрительно посмотрела на него, будто ничего хуже не было, чем идеи брата, что она заботится о его счастье. — Мне просто любопытно, что получится.

Осаму тоже многое было любопытно, да наверное не то. Интересно, как Суна вписалась бы к ним сюда сейчас — вот если бы вышло поздним вечером посидеть так втроём. Какое она пила бы пиво и пила ли его вообще, чморила бы его вместе с Ацуму или наоборот, стала на его сторону. Какие из желешек в наборе с её лицом на упаковке Суна съела бы первыми. Что почувствовал бы Осаму, если бы держал её за руку или обнимал за плечи.

Последний вопрос был неправильный. Задаваясь им, Осаму забегал не то что вперёд, а скорее вовсе в дебри сказочно невозможного. Правильный вопрос звучал — захотела бы Суна Ринтаро держаться с ним за руки или нет. Осаму прикончил первый кирин, смял банку и положил рядом с обёрткой от мороженого. Открыл следующее пиво одновременно с Ацуму, и они смешно чокнулись жестянками друг с другом.

Напоследок, когда мятых жестянок стало побольше, а пива осталось на один-два глотка, Ацуму снова что-то пошутила про то, как он сохнет, и снова попала пальцем в небо, но объяснять было лень. 

Осаму ещё не сох. Осаму боялся начать сохнуть — и потом обнаружить, что ничего хорошего и сколько-нибудь обнадеживающего там не светит.


	3. обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - promise

Об олимпийской деревне Осаму первым делом узнал, что там бесплатные презервативы. Ацуму прислала сообщение сразу в вечер заезда — с кучей восклицательных знаков и стикеров. Некоторые из них прыгали перед глазами не хуже цифр дневной выручки, которую Осаму едва закончил пересчитывать.

Фу, ответил он ей. Хотел ли я слышать это от тебя.

"А чо", спросила Ацуму мгновенно, "лучше бы я попросила Алана-семпая тебе это сообщить?" И подмигивающее лицо. Если бы она не присылала ему последние недели фотки каждой упаковки желе с Суной Ринтаро, какие ей попадались, Осаму бы предположил, что сестра решила свести его с его школьным волейбольным капитаном — тоже попавшим в национальную сборную, но мужскую.

Отвечать он ничего не стал: тему презервативов не хотелось развивать ни в каком виде, тем более когда они попали в одно предложение с Аланом. Осаму отложил телефон, вернулся к делам. Уже ставшие до автоматизма привычными за время существования “Онигири Мия” в Кобэ занятия казались чем-то совсем иным и куда более ответственным в новом токийском филиале. По крайней мере, они успели открыться за полтора месяца до начала Олимпиады, и Осаму успел немного приспособиться к новому местоположению, новым приборам, новой кухне — всему новому.

Несколько новых сообщений от Ацуму подсветили экран. Невозможно было оставлять её без внимания слишком долго.

"Угадай"

"С кем я в комнате"

"Саму"

"Угадай"

Осаму взъерошил пятёрней чёлку. Готовил он в повязке и иногда даже кепке поверх неё, поэтому большую часть времени легко было поверить, что не так уж сильно и оброс, можно повременить с визитом в парикмахерскую и не отвлекаться от работы на такие мелочи. Вечерами, когда снимал все головные уборы, волосы сразу падали в глаза, доставая чуть не до носа, и мешали жить. Но он откладывал и откладывал.

Возможно, Осаму просто любил откладывать всё на свете.

"Сакуса?" Он особо не заморачивался вариантами и просто набрал первое же имя, которое пришло в голову. Потом, пока убирал заготовки на завтра в холодильник, вспомнил вздохи Ацуму по плечам их командной докторки и поинтересовался — неужели с ней никто не захотел жить из других волейболисток, так что пришлось отдуваться Ивайзуми-сан.

Ответ догнал Осаму уже на входе домой. На прилетевшей в чат фотографии Ацуму показывала в камеру язык и прижимала к кровати задумчивую Суну Ринтаро. Подбородок Ацуму лежал у неё на макушке, но Суна очевидно воспринимала это со стоическим спокойствием, хотя почему-то всё равно казалось, что Ацуму за свои выходки огребла по полной — или огребёт совсем скоро. Просто не прямым отказом или недовольством, а какой-то подколкой исподволь или хитро подложенной свиньёй.

Иногда так ужасно мешало, что у них с Ацуму были одинаковые лица. Мешало по самым разным причинам и в самых разных ситуациях, и Осаму не особенно был в настроении вспоминать, что подчас в список входили возможности что-то вообразить с чрезмерной лёгкостью.

"Поздравляю", написал Осаму. Хотелось верить, что про презервативы просто была ценная информация, никак не связанная с тем, что Ацуму таки планирует знакомить его со своей новоиспечённой соседкой по комнате.

В конце концов, уж на презервативы ему бы хватило денег всегда, не было никакой нужды в услугах олимпийской деревни.

Следующим важным знанием стало многословное описание тамошнего фудкорта с фотками, и сначала Осаму решил, что Ацуму просто давит на его слабые места в попытке вызвать зависть. Получалось, стыдно сказать, не так уж и безуспешно. Не вполне понятно было, как стойки со стейками в перечном соусе и истекающие острым соусом ттокпокки сочетались со спортивной диетой, но с другой стороны в олимпийской деревне присутствовала тьма людей, не испытывавших никакой надобности в диете.

"Знаешь, чего не хватает", написала Ацуму немного попозже, и Осаму чуть не выронил телефон в рис. Нет, он, конечно, ездил на некоторые матчи с фургоном, но не в таких же масштабах.

Он едва начал раскручиваться в Токио. Он вряд ли мог сказать по-английски даже "Вот ваш онигири с лососем". Что она от него хотела вообще.

"Будет заебись", написала Ацуму следом, не дожидаясь его ответа. "Я узнавала".

Осаму не стал спрашивать, что именно будет заебись. Лучше бы и о том, что узнавала, не спрашивал. Но об этом, на свою беду — или не очень, там видно будет — он таки решил узнать поподробнее.

Не зря их школьные капитаны Кита и Алан регулярно устраивали консилиумы о том, что они с Ацуму абсолютно одинаковые не только лицом, но и в своей безбашенности. Алан, помнится, первый месяц радовался, что ему достался чуть более адекватный близнец, но быстро осознал неправоту и махнул рукой. Не то что Осаму сильно переживал о своей мирной репутации, впрочем.

В конце концов, когда Алан сейчас напоролся на его стойку в олимпийской деревне, то честно попробовал онигири и похвалил, и удачи пожелал. Осаму вернул пожелание, а Алан расхохотался и заметил, что удача явно понадобится им обоим, а то, глядишь, Осаму будет нужна и в большей степени.

Ну, может быть, и да.

— Я же обещала, что будет заебись, — Ацуму перегнулась через прилавок и утянула один из свежих онигири. Осаму с бешеной скоростью лепил следующие и поминутно поглядывал на телефон: если своим помощникам в Хёго он уже доверял всецело, то про Токио перестать волноваться никак не получалось, и никуда не уходила отчаянная надежда, что каким-то хитрым образом он всё же сможет контролировать и олимпиадный фургон, и всё до единого процессы в филиале.

Когда Осаму в очередной раз отвлёкся на переписку, его оттуда вырвало тихое вежливое хмыканье — как будто человек очень хотел бы ни в коем случае не дёргать, но иного выхода не было. Осаму отложил телефон и упёрся взглядом в лицо Суны Ринтаро.

У неё за спиной Ацуму делала отчаянные пассы руками, сопровождая их бешеным вращением глаз. То тыкала пальцами в Суну (думала, Осаму не признал, что ли?), то отчаянно скрещивала руки, заранее утверждая, что она тут совершенно ни при чём. Осаму и обвинить-то ещё не успел, а Ацуму уже вовсю врала. Ну точно же врала, как иначе.

— Саму, я ещё один возьму, — наконец первой из них троих что-то произнесла Ацуму и слилась в неизвестном направлении вместе с его последним и самым красивым онигири. Суна фыркнула и присела на одну из стоявших у стойки табуреток.

Осаму не мог поручиться за то, что у него не загорелась шея, но надеялся, что ничего подобного не происходит. Наверное, он должен был постепенно подготовиться к тому, что однажды они столкнутся нос к носу и его немножко оглушит то, какая Суна красивая вблизи. Наверное, надо было ожидать чего-то такого, раз её не портили фотки в гугле и печать на пластиковых пакетах. Всё правда, но их встреча всё равно застала Осаму врасплох.

— Онигири Мия, — официальным тоном произнёс Осаму и подвинул к ладони Суны стопку визиток. — Мы открыли филиал в Токио недалеко от Уэно в прошлом месяце.

Суна покрутила визитку в руках, зачем-то поскребла уголок и сунула в кошелёк.

— Сестра смешная у тебя, — сказала она, и Осаму ответил ровно так же, как сто раз до этого обрубал предложения смешной сестры познакомить:

— Нет.

Суна фыркнула. Наверное, теперь Осаму мог утверждать, что если бы они втроём присели пить пиво, то атака на Ацуму была бы двойной, и кто бы сомневался — конечно, когда он в этом удостоверился, Суна понравилась ему больше.

— Как ты думаешь, она специально сейчас сбежала?

У Суны был насмешливый голос и иронично прищуренные глаза, и вместо разрешившегося вопроса у Осаму сразу возник новый: всегда ли она такая или только когда про Ацуму говорит.

Он мог бы сказать "да, хитрая сволочь" — и свалить всю ответственность на Ацуму, мог бы сказать "да, я её попросил подстроить" — и сразу начать с подката в жанре ну такое. Мог бы просто отрицать всё с самого начала — ничего не знаю, ничего не ведаю, о чём речь вообще. Мог бы честно сказать "да хрен её знает". 

Много чего мог бы. А вслух он сказал:

— Хочешь онигири?


	4. рецепт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 - recipe

Общаться с французами выходило только через переводчик: Осаму писал текст на телефоне, показывал им. Те строчили в ответ у себя, тоже переводили и демонстрировали ему результат. Хвала технологиям, конечно, но выдохся он изрядно. В итоге слепил всё, что от него требовалось, получил витиеватую благодарность на экране телефона (Гугл почему-то считал, что французы желают пообщаться с ним на кейго и какими-то в высшей степени мудрёными иероглифами). В ответ Осаму ограничился просто большими пальцами на обеих руках и доброжелательной — ну, он надеялся — улыбкой. Когда снова заглянул в телефон к себе — там светилось уведомление о том, что его упомянули в сторис инстаграма.

“Онигири Мия” упомянули, точнее. Не его лично. Аккаунт суна_ринтаро_офишл.

Наверное, существовал и аккаунт без подставки про офишл. У Осаму же был профиль без слова онигири и почти без подписчиков.

Следующей мыслью в голову полезла противная аналитика: что лучше, что повышает охват, выгоднее ли для продвижения сторис или пост, а как ему лучше отреагировать ради пользы дела. Сейчас, или потом. Репостить ли, а если репостить — то как именно. Профессиональный инстаграм Осаму зарегистрировал чуть ли не в тот же день, когда на “Онигири Мия” водрузили вывеску, но нормально разобраться так и не сподобился. Хоть какие-то функции освоил, и то молодец.

Он таки сделал репост — не сразу, как увидел сторис, а спустя ещё три проданных онигири с тунцом. Подписал спасибо (без гугловской выспренности), поставил токийскую геолокацию. Немного подумал, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по пространству фудкорта, и ткнул в кнопку “подписаться”. От официального аккаунта — официальному аккаунту.

На фото в сторис был онигири с таккальби и острым рисом. Суна заходила уже дважды; в первый раз, тот самый, про который Ацуму потом клялась и божилась, что она тут ни причём (в тех же выражениях, как она годами ранее клялась и божилась, что не тырила у Осаму ветровку и не ела его пудинг), брала стандартный онигири с лососем. Потом вот настала очередь таккальби, и тогда она сказала, что это её любимый вариант. Осаму проглотил историю о том, как задолбался готовить сюда особый рис, и просто рассказал, как придумывал разные вкусы.

Суна почему-то слушала. 

Это было приятно.

“Ты бы хоть сердечко поставил, долбоёб”, прокомментировала Ацуму его репост.

Осаму отправил ей какающего корги и для пущей убедительности дописал, что главная какашка в их чате всё равно она.

Ближе к концу дня пришло ещё уведомление — суна_ринтаро_офишл подписалась на вас в ответ, вот это всё. Следом прилетела пачка лайков, и Осаму даже готов был бы предположить, что на деле официальным аккаунтом Суны Ринтаро управляют какие-нибудь маркетологи, внимательно следящие за публичным имиджем участницы спортивной сборной и коршунами накидывающиеся на любые шансы продвинуть её доброе имя. Он бы обязательно так подумал, но.

Первая фотка с лайком была посвящена открытию Олимпиады. Вторая — информации о точке в Токио. Третья — вялому посту с опросом про то, где ещё люди хотели бы видеть “Онигири Мия” (целых три комментария, не считая Ацуму и Киту-сан).

Четвёртый лайк стоял на довольно давней фотографии из числа тех, что Осаму ни в какую бы не запостил добровольно. Её снимала Ацуму, и залила тоже Ацуму, пока он пытался выдрать у неё из рук телефон — безуспешно, понятное дело, годы потерянной спортивной практики сказались на умении прыгать и дотягиваться руками туда, куда дотянуться невозможно. На той фотке Осаму вытирал кепкой пот со лба, а на плечах у него висели тонкие лямки растянутой майки с вырезом до пупа. Майка была старая, летом он таскал в ней рис до кухни, и Ацуму улучила, конечно, лучший момент, чтобы запечатлеть его рабочий процесс.

Пришло новое уведомление: Суна, очевидно, долистала до ещё одного поста с той же голой майкой. Осаму из интереса мотнул сам всю ленту фотографий от начала до конца: больше ничего подобного там не нашлось. Лайки действительно закончились. Руки зачесались написать во всём виноватой какашке-сестре и попросить у неё какие-нибудь остатки былых фотосессий. К счастью, Осаму быстро одумался.

Хорошо, что майка осталась в Кобэ — возможно, теперь с него бы сталось ещё и явиться в ней на работу.

Ацуму столько нашутила про то, как он сохнет, а Осаму так усердно всю дорогу отбивался от её обвинений, что сейчас самому себе неловко было признаваться в засыхании. Вечером дома он под ужин пробил Нагано на карте снова: из Токио ближе, чем из Кобэ, хоть и по-прежнему далеко в абсолютных измерениях. 

А впрочем, может быть, Осаму уже мало волновали километры, когда он знал, что Суне Ринтаро нравится слушать про его онигири, и есть их, и смотреть на него самого в майке с тонкими лямками.

Он чуть поколебался в своей самоуверенности, когда Суна пришла снова и в ответ на предложенный онигири с таккальби мотнула головой. Она легла локтями на стойку, обвела взглядом всю крохотную коробку с Осаму и его приспособлениями и спросила:

— Послушай, а кимпаб ты можешь?

Осаму знал ответ, но всё равно на всякий случай приоткрыл все имевшиеся дверцы и только потом развёл руками:

— Скручивать нечем, циновки нет. Приходи завтра?

— Послезавтра игра, — сказала она. — Так что вряд ли.

— С Сербией, — вспомнил Осаму. — Цуму говорила.

— Ага, — подтвердила Суна. — Тогда после игры?

— По рукам. — Осаму протянул ладонь первым, а она с готовностью ухватилась за неё своей и сжала довольно крепко, почти до боли. Потом отпустила (слишком быстро — спустя целую вечность — и всё-таки слишком быстро — но бесконечно долго), выпрямилась, улыбнулась ему прямо в глаза, и Осаму внезапно вспомнил, что Суна выше его на несколько сантиметров. 

Она вместе с Ацуму играла с Сербией — и они выигрывали, приближая Японию к волейбольным медалям, а Осаму все вечера вокруг матча валялся на кровати, жевал булки и смотрел видео про то, как корейцы крутят кимпабы. На самом деле ничего сложного в процессах вроде бы не было, но ему так хотелось, так до ужаса мечталось впечатлить Суну, что он почти готов был специально позвать Акааши домой и протестировать на нём несколько первых скрученных полосок. Но у Акааши был дедлайн плана манги на следующий год.

Осаму решил просто верить в себя.

— А что, — спросил он, пока под пристальным взглядом Суны разминал рис по циновке, — онигири разонравились?

— Наоборот, — она легла щекой на локоть, и если бы у Осаму сейчас ладони не были в целлофановых перчатках с прилипшим к ним рисом вперемешку с ошмётками кунжутных листьев, он бы, возможно, протянул руку и потрогал её волосы. — Они классные, поэтому хочется попробовать у тебя ещё больше всего?

Суна рассказывала ему, как пару сезонов отыграла в Корее и привыкла к острому, к кимпабам, к барбекю на каждом углу. Осаму разложил поверх риса длинные полосы огурца, ветчины, маринованной редьки и бамбуковых корней, с силой скрутил. Ничего не развалилось, не выпало, он даже с первого раза всё красиво нарезал.

Наверное, если бы Суна только попросила, Осаму бы ей приготовил все кимпабы мира, паэлью, гурьевскую кашу, белковый омлет и звезду с неба. Одевшись в ту майку с фотографий.

У Суны во рту исчез первый кусок, и она зажмурилась, жуя.

— Мой первый кимпаб, — сказал Осаму с плохо скрываемой гордостью. Суна выглядела счастливой. Наверное, они отлично сочетались: он ужасно хотел впечатлить, она хотела впечатлиться.

— Просто супер, — пробормотала Суна и потянулась за следующим куском. Прожевала его тоже, опять опёрлась локтями на стойку рядом с тарелкой и почему-то вполголоса сказала:

— Знаешь, что ещё супер?

— Круассаны с шоколадной начинкой в “Пари Багет” на первом этаже, — немедленно поделился утренним открытием Осаму, и Суна сдавленно расхохоталась. Когда приступ смеха прошёл, она поманила его пальцем и произнесла на ухо:

— Смотреть на твои руки, когда ты готовишь, и думать, что ещё ты умеешь делать.


	5. признание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5 - confession

Олимпиада закончилась так быстро. Вот совсем недавно Токио выбрали принимающим городом, и Ацуму заявила, что обязательно там сыграет за сборную. Вот не дальше, как вчера, пошли первые рекламы, вот Осаму успел привыкнуть к желешкам с Суной на упаковке, вот к стандартным японским толпам в столице добавились многочисленные иностранцы — а вот уже закрытие выстрелило фейерверками, Ацуму искусала со всех сторон свою заслуженную медаль, а Осаму окончательно разобрал свою олимпийскую стойку с онигири.

И ничего не успело случиться — может быть, Осаму был слишком медленным, может быть, объективная реальность слишком быстрой, но Суна уехала в Нагано хвастаться медалью там, они с Ацуму вместе тоже поехали домой. Олимпиада закончилась, а всё, что у Осаму пока что осталось — несколько рукопожатий, взаимные лайки в инстаграмах и переписка в лайне; не всегда, но часто — на грани фола, и это подстегивало думать, что просто не успели, а не отказались совсем.

Просто не хотелось, чтобы так на грани и замерло, вот и всё.

В первоначальной "Онигири Мия", той самой, откуда всё началось, было спокойно и хорошо, и Осаму мог бы весь день лепить здесь онигири с закрытыми глазами, не допустив ни единой ошибки. Он отработал два дня — его лучшие дни после многих месяцев суетливого предолимпийского и олимпийского на полную катушку Токио.

Отработал и понял, что теперь не страшно двигаться куда угодно ещё. Кобэ — самое надёжное место, но лучшим его делает то, что сюда Осаму мог вернуться в любой момент, а не перспектива никогда его не покидать.

Дома Осаму нашёл ту самую знаменательную майку — встряхнул её на вытянутых руках, оглядел и решил взять с собой. Как-никак рис-то ему по-прежнему надо таскать. Бросил к прочим своим вещам, вроде бы продолжил дальше ковыряться в залежавшихся у родителей дома шмотках, но очень быстро обнаружил себя снова держащим майку в руках.

Осаму стянул с себя домашнюю футболку и надел майку. По-прежнему висела тонкими лямками, по-прежнему вырез демонстрировал всё, что можно и нельзя. Он скрутил низ в кулак перед зеркалом, делая майку ещё более открытой. Наверное, это была дурацкая идея, но в конце-то концов — Суна первая начала и сама добилась того, что при виде своей старой майки Осаму думал про неё.

Он никогда не был великим мастером селфи, но вроде бы пара фотографий даже вышли нормальными — на одной лица почти не было видно, на другой Осаму держал то своё стандартное выражение, на которое Ацуму обычно реагировала кулаками и ноющим воплем "Что у тебя отвалится, если ты улыбнёшься?!". Ничего, конечно, не отвалится, он просто обычно забывал, что можно улыбаться в око камеры.

Ответ пришёл быстро — и тоже фотографией. Краешек ванны, миллион пузырьков, из пенной гущи выглядывают две круглые коленки. Сесть на край, провести рукой по кипе пузырьков, пока не наткнешься пальцами на одну из мокрых, скользких коленок — картинка нарисовалась в голове мгновенно и так ярко, вплоть до тактильного ощущения чужой кожи, что Осаму немножко умер прямо на месте. Немножко — исключительно чтобы оставить Суне шанс задушить его своими бёдрами как-нибудь попозже.

Наверное, ещё чуть-чуть ожидания, и Осаму бы рискнул эмпирическим путём выяснять, сколько ехать до Нагано и какие хвосты к предполагаемым часам дороги накидывают пробки; не довелось только потому, что на выезде из Осаки его поймало сообщение: “Буду в Токио через пару дней.”

Через пару дней Суна Ринтаро вышла из стеклянных дверей здания японской волейбольной ассоциации. Она на ходу что-то печатала в телефоне — как в первый раз, когда Осаму увидел её на парковке, и её волосы по-прежнему торчали острым каре, и Осаму точно так же смотрел на неё и не мог насмотреться. Тогда на Суне была форменная ветровка, сейчас — блузка в цветочек, белая майка поверх блузки. И короткие джинсовые шорты на длинных-длинных ногах. Круглые коленки, идеальные бёдра.

— Я думал, у вас там официальное мероприятие, — сказал Осаму, когда Суна подошла к нему.

— Такое, — Суна фыркнула и убрала телефон. — Один Куроо Тецуро в галстуке по шкале официальности.

Иногда Осаму было так странно видеть, как первую любовь и подростковые чувства описывали как самое яркое и запоминающееся в жизни. В школе и около того у него всякая влюбленность сопровождалась желанием перестать чувствовать — даже если он не очень страдал, ему всё равно не нравилось и он не знал, что с этим делать. Сейчас нравилось всё до малейших мелочей, и каждый момент хотелось сохранить, запомнить, отпечатать в памяти. Растянуть как можно дольше, но не останавливаться ни в одном из моментов; потому что дальше обязательно будут новые и их бы Осаму тоже ни на что не променял.

Суна Ринтаро цепляла палочками мясо в китайском хотпоте, улыбалась вместе с Осаму своим же историям про галстуки Куроо Тецуро разной степени официальности и повторяла то, что говорил Осаму, пытаясь копировать его кансайский выговор. Выходило похоже — и ещё выходило убийственно, когда он представлял, как Суна с теми же тягучими интонациями могла бы ему что-то шептать в темноте и одновременно его трогать. Могла бы говорить ему, как именно лучше трогать её.

После хотпота было мороженое, а после мороженого они едва поймали последний поезд метро, который всё равно высадил всех пассажиров за две остановки до той, где жил Осаму, и пока он посреди пустынной улицы прикидывал, что делать и как добираться, Суна зацепила пальцами шлёвки его джинсов, притягивая ужасно близко. Так близко, что Осаму почти слышал её дыхание, и казалось, что если кто-то из них заговорит — губы сразу коснутся чужого лица.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — тихо и нетерпеливо сказала Суна. Вопреки ожиданиям её губы не мазнули Осаму по лицу, и это почти расстраивало.

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, — пробормотал он и подался вперёд к её приоткрытому рту. В кои-то веки не надо было наклоняться для поцелуя; почти что наоборот — мог тянуться чуть-чуть вверх.

Суна была жадная, напористая, и мозги плавились от одной мысли о том, как она всё делает в том же духе. Осаму не сдержался, подхватил её ладонями чуть ниже ягодиц, огладил голые бёдра под жёсткой кромкой шорт. Кровь ударила сразу в голову и в пах, едва Осаму представил, как Суна разводит ноги, как он ложится между них, как лижет, целует, ласкает её и слышит каждую реакцию на свои прикосновения.

Суна коротко выдохнула ему в рот и притерлась животом к животу.

— И мы всё ещё неизвестно где, — с сожалением сказал Осаму, отстраняясь. Суна быстро прижалась губами к его уху напоследок, кивнула:

— Ну да.

До его дома в итоге шли пешком, держась пальцами рук друг за друга — ладонь в ладонь полностью почему-то было не то и не так, хотелось едва заметно и притом не отпуская. Иногда заносило на поворотах, если на обозримом пространстве никого не было, целовались снова. Часы на салоне связи недалеко от дома показывали какое-то до ужаса, неприлично позднее время, когда Осаму с Суной прошли мимо.

— Ты завтра кормишь людей с раннего утра? — спросила Суна, прислонившись рядом с дверью, пока Осаму набирал входной код. Он покачал головой:

— Взял у себя отгул.

Суна рассмеялась, дверь открылась, а она всё ещё смеялась. Осаму прижал её к стене и наконец-то поцеловал у себя в тесной квартире: счастливую, смеющуюся, красивую и мечтающую о нём не меньше, чем он о ней. Кое-как добрались до кровати, Суна стянула с него футболку и с очевидным наслаждением нажала пальцем Осаму на сосок.

— Я привёз из Кобэ ту майку, — сказал он, выдохнув.

— Ах, — Суна мечтательно закатила глаза, и Осаму практически увидел воочию, как она в голове уже планирует то ли завтрашний день, то ли свой следующий приезд в Токио. То ли все сразу, чего мелочиться.

— Кстати, я тоже привезла.

Суна извернулась дугой, полезла к себе в сумку что-то искать. Осаму поцеловал её в коленку и расстегнул молнию на её шортах. На голове ему упало что-то крохотное и шуршащее; пригляделся — и увидел один из тех самых бесплатных олимпийских презервативов.

— У меня есть свои, — простонал он, а Суна фыркнула в ответ, снова передразнивая длинные кансайские гласные:

— Но мне было жалко так и не опробовать эти.

Суна раскатала ему презерватив по члену сама, и Осаму вообще потерялся в реальности. Не было никаких мыслей, ничего не было. Только её губы на нём, и её ноги на его плечах, и сунино частое, прерывистое дыхание, когда она кончила от языка Осаму на клиторе. То, как она потом седлала его сверху, поднималась и опускалась на члене, двигалась в своём собственном темпе. Осаму сжал её ноги ладонями, наверное, до красных отпечатков — и тоже кончил. Почувствовал сквозь пелену оргазма, как Суна с него слезла, скатилась набок и обняла за плечи.

— Как хорошо, что ты дал себе отгул, — сказала она. Осаму не мог не согласиться.

В душе Суна повернула не тот кран, и её обдало толстой струёй холодной воды. Она взвизгнула, матернулась, Осаму протянул руку мимо неё и наладил воду, а её саму сгреб в охапку — всю Суну сразу, высокую и плечистую. Уткнулся носом в намокшие кончики жёстких волос, поцеловал в основание шеи. Ближайшую тысячу лет расцепляться не хотелось категорически.

— Я привыкну, — сказала Суна, и у Осаму, кажется, сердце пропустило удар от того, что она собралась привыкать к его душу и его дому.


	6. пати

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6 - party
> 
> спасибо Саше за каблуки (✿ ♡‿♡)

Все приёмы в честь начала волейбольного сезона, окончания его же, завершения первого круга квалификационных игр, успешных товарищеских матчей и прочих важных событий лиги для Осаму были в основном тайной за семью замками. В основном он слушал пересказы Акааши — если тому было слишком скучно, он строчил Осаму прямо с мероприятия, и по интервалам между сообщениями можно было легко отследить, когда Бокуто торчала с ним рядом, а когда упархивала общать всех своих многочисленных друзей и знакомых. В более удачных случаях Акааши делился впечатлениями постфактум, но как бы то ни было Осаму не особо предполагал и представлял себя одним из тех людей, кто однажды может на таких приёмах оказаться.

Интересно, какому числу Куроо Тецуро в костюмах по шкале официальности соответствовала так называемая "вечеринка середины сезона" в Нагано, куда он сейчас собирался? Осаму разглядывал в зеркало свой собственный костюм, по такому случаю привезённый Ацуму из Кобэ. За его спиной на кровати валялась сама Ацуму и давала ценные комментарии про его внешний вид. Осаму был не против — начиналось всё с ещё более ценных вопросов о том, что интересного успела увидеть эта кровать после окончания Олимпиады, так что лучше уж обсуждение морщин на спине пиджака.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы к свадьбе ты купишь новый костюм, — вздохнула Ацуму и перевернулась на живот. 

— Тебя всё равно не позову.

— Перестанешь пытаться влезть в свой выпускной, когда ты очевидно уже другого размера и...

— Терплю, только потому что ты ведёшь машину в этот раз, — пробубнил Осаму. — А галстук надо?

— Бабочку, — прыснула Ацуму. — Шёлковую.

Он выдернул из-под неё покрывало, и Ацуму шлёпнулась на пол.

Нагано — потому что Райдзин хостили последний матч одной из частей турнира, вот и приём тоже хостить выпало им, что-то такое. Дорога туда уже не казалась Осаму пугающе долгой — ни из Кобэ, ни тем более из Токио; и если Ацуму легко могла сделать любую дорогу невыносимой, то на сей раз общая мучительность её присутствия на соседнем сиденье с лихвой компенсировалась тем, что Осаму занимал место пассажира. Ацуму водила лучше, хоть и страдала лихачеством — как во всём, но на самом деле Осаму не был против. Сам он не рисковал ни гонять, ни срезать, ни обводить, но в исполнении сестры — неизбежно удачном — всё это забавляло.

Перед самим приёмом Бокуто едва не сломала каблук, а Ацуму заставила Акааши сфотографировать их с Осаму вдвоём: "Мама должна увидеть, насколько её сын внешне безнадёжен". Осаму в тысячный раз напомнил ей, что у них буквально одинаковые лица.

— Разные, — сказала Суна и взяла его под руку. — У тебя красивее.

— Рин, — закатила глаза Ацуму. — Это дурновкусие.

За всеми фотопрепирательствами Осаму не заметил, как Суна подошла, но с её появлением рядом сразу стал чувствовать себя устойчивее — и одновременно нет. Без неё он бы здесь вовсе не оказался, поэтому, конечно, "плюс одином" всегда быть спокойнее, когда рядом человек, к которому ты и плюсуешься.

Но до сегодняшнего дня Осаму видел разную Суну Ринтаро — на корте, на улице, на пьедестале, у себя дома, у неё дома, в караоке нетрезвую и сосредоточенную перед матчем. Видел в купальнике и в свитере, голую и в форме. А вот такую вот, с вечерней причёской, струящейся юбкой в пол и одним асимметрично открытым плечом — ещё ни разу наблюдать не приходилось.

Платье переливалось блёстками, волосы были убраны вверх, и боковым зрением Осаму то и дело ловил раскачивающуюся в маленьком розовом ухе серёжку. На каблуках Суна была заметно выше, чем он; и это тоже давало в голову хуже шампанского — смотреть на неё немножко снизу вверх, упираться взглядом не в глаза ей, как обычно, а в ярко накрашенные губы. Воображать где-то позади сознания, как её туфля смотрелась бы у него на голой груди — и как он бы лежал, любуясь устремляющимися ввысь ногами, а потом целовал от самой стопы до бёдер. 

Где-то здесь Осаму выпил полный бокал и сожрал три канапе за раз, чтобы переключиться. Получалось так себе; если он хотел что-то сказать Суне, она чуть наклонялась — и, честное слово, как же сложно было держаться и просто шептать ей то, что собирался, а не целовать за ухом и не засасывать мочку с серёжкой.

Не стерпел уже ближе к концу — после того, как Ацуму едва не облила его каким-то цветистым коктейлем, завидев у одного из фуршетных столов свою коротко стриженую олимпийскую докторку, и не унеслась кадрить. Осаму с Суной смотрели на них издалека и лениво пытались заключить пари, уйдёт ли Ацуму с вечеринки одна. Ставить на успех и тем самым верить в её обаяние не хотелось никому, так что в итоге Осаму просто обнял Суну за талию, чуть развернул и незаметно (ну, он старался и надеялся) коснулся губами открытого плеча.

— В принципе можем и не ждать, что выйдет, — пробормотала Суна и прикончила своё игристое, пока на противоположном конце зала Ацуму жестикулировала у докторки перед носом, а та как будто бы с интересом внимала. Осаму не поверил бы, если бы сам не видел. — Она же расскажет потом?

— Всему свету, — подтвердил Осаму. Ацуму очень громко радовалась победам и ещё громче драмила о поражениях.

Такси у выхода оказалась тьма-тьмущая, даже вызывать не пришлось, и Суна всю дорогу лежала на его плече — теперь уже было всё равно, что там станется с причёской. Рассеянно водила ладонью ему по внутренней стороне бедра, только что ноги прямо здесь на него не закинула — и то хорошо. На выходе Осаму подал ей руку, Суна всё равно чуть не споткнулась о юбку, и какое-то время они просто стояли на холодной ночной улице и смеялись друг в друга.

— Есть хочется, — признался Осаму, когда наконец пошли к самому дому. Суна фыркнула — мол, кто б в тебе сомневался, пожала плечами:

— Могу предложить замороженный чупет, ничего больше нету.

За время общения Осаму уже выучил, что чупетами как раз звались те самые желешки из комбини и она действительно тащилась от них до звёздочек в глазах. Ему это любви к ним, впрочем, не добавляло.

— Можем купить рамён, — она махнула клатчем в сторону сияющей вывески севен илевена. Наверное, продавец там не каждый день видел ночных посетителей в выходных нарядах и под метр девяносто (а то и выше, учитывая чьи-то каблуки), но виду не подал — на секунду оторвал взгляд от телефона, да и всё на том.

— И сыр двух видов, — продолжил Осаму, шарясь по полкам. — Чтобы четыре пластинки положить, а сверху ещё посыпать.

— И пельменей тоже вкинь, — добавила Суна, заметив, как он остановился перед холодильником. — А завтра правильная спортивная еда.

— Завтра тоже будет вкусно, — Осаму обнял её за плечи и в самое ухо сказал: — Особенно если ты снова наденешь эти туфли просто для меня.

У Суны зарумянились щёки, она шлепнула его по рёбрам — и кивнула. Наверняка сама тоже думала, чо уж там.

В холодильнике дома действительно всё было грустно: почти пустая протеиновая банка, обещанные чупеты в морозилке; немного веселее общую картину делали два аккуратных ряда пивных банок, и Осаму решительно приложился к одной из них, как только вытряхнулся из костюма в пижамные штаны и фартук. Фартук Суна покупала специально ему, прямо из магазина отправляла фотографии и спрашивала оценку по гипотетическому удобству — а то она купит на свой вкус по гипотетической сексуальности, но готовить-то ему.

У Суны такая же открытая банка пива стояла на стуле рядом, но пила она пока не очень активно, только пригубила. Лежала на диване, задрав скрещенные ноги вдоль стены, а голову свесив вниз, в одной футболке. Платье небрежно висело на спинке того же стула, но вечерний макияж Суна смыть ещё не дошла, так и следила толсто подведенными глазами за тем, как Осаму закидывает в кастрюлю всё нужное по очереди. Как всё сварилось, он сел у дивана на пол вместе с кастрюлей, ткнул Суну в нос. Она вздохнула, но только пошарилась ладонью в голове, вытащила оттуда очередную шпильку и бросила на пол.

— Как у тебя в волосах поместилось столько шпилек? — пробормотал Осаму с набитым ртом. Про Ацуму он понимал: у неё волосы в иные моменты жизни были чуть не длиннее лопаток, как бы это ни было неудобно в спорте на первый взгляд. Как из обычного каре, даже до плеч не достающего, изобразили что-то сложное и с кучей шпилек, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком. Наверное, для них обоих — вместо ответа Суна пожала плечами, слезла к нему на пол и расцепила палочки. Нашла пельмень своей мечты, сунула в рот, потом ещё один поднесла к его губам. Осаму послушно сжевал.

— Люблю, — сонно сказала Суна ему в шею, когда рамён кончился — даже бульон весь выпили. Осаму сам уже почти клевал носом, и наверное у них были все шансы спустя пару часов проснуться на полу, с невыключенным светом и неубранной посудой, но у Осаму на всю громкость прозвенел телефон.

Сообщение было от Ацуму — просто стикер с пляшущей лисой.

— Выпьем же за безграничное терпение Хаджиме-сан, — усмехнулась Суна и подняла одну из банок, где ещё оставалось пива на пару глотков. — И ляжем спать.


	7. дружба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7 — best friend / home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> референс на любимый мною арт [SAElove_0604](https://twitter.com/SAElove_0604/status/1312283119265828865?s=19), очень вдохновил )))

— Да я говорю, сразу поняла, кто это!..

— А я говорю, что херню несёшь.

— Да посмотри внимательно, реально не узнать нельзя.

— Тшшшш, услышит.

— Смотри, смотри, сюда идёт! Дай телефон достану.

— Ну достанешь, и что дальше…

Закрытая от посторонних глаз часть кухни в Кобэ была так себе удобная — тесновато, при неудачном раскладе ещё и темновато, но вот на слышимость пожаловаться никто бы не смог. Осаму и не жаловался, просто недоумевал. Пойти посмотреть, что происходит, пока было недоступной роскошью — он разделывал гигантскую свежую рыбину, только-только получили, так что все беседы о том, как сегодняшние гости “Онигири Мия” пытаются кого-то опознать, словно сюда пожаловали некие знаменитости, слушал вполуха и гадал, о ком таком могла бы быть речь. 

Айдолов в здешних местах, вроде, не водилось. На Акааши, безусловно, уже свалилась некоторая слава, но вряд ли кто-то мог признать автора популярной манги в лицо. Ацуму? Ну, с одной стороны, более, чем логично, а с другой, обычно она предупреждала о приездах. К тому же на Ацуму вряд ли была бы такая реакция — привыкли уже.

— Шеф, — к нему заглянул оставленный в зале помощник, — там к тебе.

Осаму кивнул, глянул на длинное рыбье тело с сожалением — всегда было жалко бросать работу на полпути — и пошёл мыть руки. Наверное, таки Ацуму приехала; кто ещё мог знать, что он сегодня здесь и завтра здесь и вообще всю неделю здесь, а не в Токио. Ну, точнее, не то что Осаму больше никому не сказал — он-то сказал, но Суну всяко не ждал в границах провинции Хёго раньше следующего дня. Гиены принимали Райдзин на своей площадке, всё такое. Осаму собирался сходить, первый раз посмотреть Ацуму с Суной друг против друга после того самого матча, когда вообще узнал о существовании Суны Ринтаро. Ацуму в честь этого каждый день закидывала требованиями честно признаться, что он будет болеть только за родную кровь и никак иначе. Могла, наверное, внезапно притащиться и приставить ему нож к горлу живьём.

Осаму высунулся из подсобки, вытирая руки, и опешил от количества телефонов в зале. Он такое видел разве что на семейных сборищах, когда всем достопочтимым родственникам хотелось запечатлеть, как они с Ацуму “повзрослели за год”, и пару раз в аэропорту, когда встречал сестру с заграничной игры, но в “Онигири Мия” она приезжала миллион раз, и ничего подобного не происходило.

Знакомая чёрная макушка у стойки, впрочем, свидетельствовала о том, что для разнообразия сегодня Ацуму была совершенно ни причём и вообще ни к чему происходящему здесь отношения не имела.

— У нас сегодня новая сотрудница, — хмыкнул Осаму, подойдя ближе. — Суна Ринтаро-сан. Будьте к ней добры и вежливы.

Суна поддержала игру, поклонилась и помахала всем двумя ладонями. Страшно хотелось её обнять, прижаться носом в изгиб шеи и просто постоять так, без слов и движения, полностью погрузившись в то, что вот Суна наконец-то приехала к нему в самую первую точку “Онигири Мия”. Начинали с олимпийского киоска, продолжили — токийским заведением, а до Кобэ никак не выходило добраться. Осаму особо не надеялся, что в ближайшее время получится, хоть и мечтал ей показать, откуда всё начиналось. Когда обсуждали нынешний матч, казалось, что вокруг него расписание скорее плотное, чем позволяющее впихнуть посещение онигиришной на выселках. И вот.

Суна стояла рядом с ним за стойкой, которую Осаму с утра начищал, и разглядывала витрины с пластиковыми образцами. Практически могла на самом деле брать рис и лепить онигири на продажу. Осаму бы тогда разорился — он уже хорошо понял, какие у Суны грандиозные способности к готовке — но было бы красиво.

— Офигеть, — сказала одна из школьниц, и Осаму признал в ней ту, которая “сразу узнала”. Порадовалась, видать, подтверждению.

— Ого, — последовала реакция ребят из её компании, судя по всему, тех, которые сначала не поверили. Осаму покосился за их столик — еды не было, одни телефоны, да и те мгновенно оказались у подростков в руках и зашуршали камерами, так что Осаму постучал по крышке рисоварки и сказал:

— Если что, я готов принимать заказы.

Не фотосессию же здесь устраивать, в самом-то деле.

Подростки окружили стойку, прилипли носами к витринам, но всё равно нет-нет, да косили на Суну и порывались сделать снимок. Осаму кое-как пытался направить происходящее в русло стандартного дня в “Онигири Мия”, но удавалось так себе: любая попытка сделать заказ всё равно прерывалась на какие-нибудь крики про блок против Аргентины или подачу француженкам. Иногда из них всё-таки удавалось вычленить что-то про онигири с тунцом, но не без труда.

— А как вы здесь оказались? — спросила одна из недоверчивых школьниц и слегка чересчур внимательно уставилась на Осаму.

— Приехала на машине, — крайне ровным тоном ответила Суна. — Завтра матч, приходите нас поддерживать.

— Завтра мы за Гиен, — крайне патриотично ухмыльнулась другая девочка. Суна рассмеялась в ответ с полным пониманием, и девочка атаковала её снова: — А почему сюда?

На самом деле у Осаму в голове когда-то формировалась попытка официально объяснить, почему Суна Ринтаро так чтит вниманием “Онигири Мия”, на случай как раз таких вот вопросов, но как-то всё не доводилось объяснение использовать, и сейчас оно, конечно, улетучилось из головы напрочь.

— Мы дружим, — Суна улыбнулась максимально мило, практически до глаз-щёлочек, настолько сладко, что Осаму бы заподозрил подвох сразу. И был бы прав — потому что одновременно с этой короткой репликой Суна запустила ладонь в его карман джинсов и очень ощутимо сжала его задницу. Потом добавила: — С сестрой Мия-сана.

— Надо же, — сказала девочка. Суна помяла его ягодицы снова и пояснила:

— Мы с Мия Ацуму-сан вместе играли в сборной и подружились.

— Да, я про это слышал от Ацуму-сан, — пробормотал Осаму и закрыл лицо ладонью. Суна кивнула и рассказала какую-то короткую историю из жизни сборной, попутно почти что скрывшись у него за спиной и упрятав руки уже в оба его кармана — чтобы незаметно тискать во время рассказа было удобнее.

Это был бы не то что единственный случай, когда у Осаму встал на работе, но таки довольно уникальный.

Наконец подростки более-менее угомонились общением со знаменитостью, Суна подписала им всем по чеку, Осаму почти отвлёкся от нытья в паху и честно слепил всем их заказы. Пока те ели, в зал зашли местные бабушки и тоже поохали, вспоминая Олимпиаду. После бабушек Осаму решительно повесил на дверь табличку “Закрыто”, помощников тоже отпустил раньше и все стулья у столиков перевернул ножками вверх, чтобы совсем никаких сомнений не оставалось.

Суна, скрестив ноги, сидела на стойке. Осаму подошёл, упёрся руками по бокам от неё и наконец-то поцеловал: глубоко и долго, как мечталось последние пару часов до зуда в губах.

— Я тебе привезла подарок, — улыбнулась она и взъерошила ему волосы.

— Дружеский? — поинтересовался Осаму, пока Суна копалась у себя в рюкзаке. — Ай! — Ему прилетело ступнёй чуть ниже колена. — А, да, забыл, что у тебя лучшая подруга другая Мия. Ай! — Прилетело снова.

Суна вытащила наконец то, что искала, принялась разворачивать.

— Меряла на себя, — пояснила она перед тем, как продемонстрировать ему, что там за штука такая. — Поэтому…

— Поэтому, — повторил Осаму, когда перед его носом возникла широкая и длинная форменная футболка команды EJP Райдзин — типичный фанатский сувенир.

— Поэтому тебе в груди может быть мала, — сдавленно хихикнула Суна, и теперь уже Осаму пихнул её в бок.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я в этом пошёл завтра на матч? — уточнил он, когда они совместными усилиями переодели его из форменной кофты “Онигири Мия” в сувенирную футболку Райдзин. В груди она правда была тесновата и облегчала чуть плотнее, чем обычная одежда, выбранная на собственный вкус Осаму. — Ацуму умрёт. Потом убьёт меня, потом умрёт ещё раз.

Суна пробежалась пальцами по круглому вырезу под шеей, спустилась ниже и нащупала соски сквозь тонкую ткань. Ей, очевидно, нравилось всё — и то, как футболка обтягивала его торс, и перспектива увидеть лицо Ацуму, если он так придёт на матч. Осаму притянул Суну ещё ближе, и она с готовностью скользнула ему в руки, обвила ногами за пояс и так на нём повисла. 

— Нехорошо так, с подругой-то, — пробормотал он куда-то Суне в шею и прямо кожей почувствовал её смех. Суна погладила его по спине, задрав футболку, языком облизала мочку уха. У Осаму в джинсах снова дёрнулся член.

— Очень символично будет, если мы сейчас так потрахаемся, — выдохнула Суна ему в губы между поцелуями. — У тебя на рабочем месте и в моей форме.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[коллаж] Heavenly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194803) by [aoiaoiseul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/pseuds/aoiaoiseul), [WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021)




End file.
